Since the advent of the Internet, there has been a rapid increase in the interconnectedness of devices capable of storing and processing data. Now, with the development of what is known as the Internet of things (IoT), devices that were not conventionally equipped to store and process data are becoming so equipped. Examples are the so-called “intelligent home”, in which lighting, heating, cooling and alarm systems can be remotely monitored and controlled over networks of wired and wireless systems. The intelligent home concept has been extended into workplaces/offices, and places used for temporary accommodation, such as hotels. Vehicles are now also increasingly sophisticated in their on-board electronics, including many features such as remote GPS tracking, navigation systems and the means to store and recall driver preferences in such matters as seat positioning, entertainment and many other features.
In a “smart environment”, it is currently possible to, for example, synchronise IoT lighting with music emitted from speakers (via a microphone that detects the beat of the music and an app that can synchronise the pulsing of the lighting with the beat), or to synchronise IoT lighting with the colour of a movie playing on a television (via a camera that detects the hue/colour of the movie and an app that can synchronise the colour/hue of the lighting with the television). However, the focus has thus far been on IoT lighting. Moreover, the synchronisation of IoT devices with, for example, a movie, usually occurs in an ad-hoc manner, and may occur in different ways based on which app, software or device is being used to interpret the movie and determine what effect to implement. More advanced effects may be implemented in 4D cinemas, using vibrating or moving chairs, air jets, water sprays, smoke/fog machines, etc. However, 4D cinemas usually require specific pieces of equipment to be installed to implement each type of effect, which can be expensive. The specific pieces of equipment may be proprietary pieces of equipment that form a single system that is designed to play a movie, generate effects and implement those effects. This may require a user to invest in pieces of equipment that are designed to work together, but may not cooperate with a user's existing equipment (e.g. existing speakers, lighting, etc.)
The present invention broadly provides technologies to enhance user experiences of digital content in smart environments.